A Brand New Heart
by softy 45
Summary: Her dad beat her too bad this time. She had to be sent away, and she refused to open up. Will Eli find a way into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story by moi:D Read and review, I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing it:D**

A pale hand flew up to her already beaten face. She couldn't tell you why she stayed, or why she started in the first place, but it was the only thing keeping her pulled to earth. She had no other place to turn to, no one who would ever give a damn about her. Clare. Well, that was who she used to be at least. Blood slowly trickled down her right check, but she no longer felt the pain. Some would say she was just going through the motions, just a lost soul in need of help.

Her lifeless blue eyes never shed a tear as she looked into her "fathers" face. An almost empty bottle was held in his left hand, and a sadistic smirk was placed upon his plain face. It made him feel whole inside for those few minutes when he saw the fear in Clare's eyes. Randall was as fucked up as one man could get. The bottle quickly was raised to his pale pink lips while he chugged the last few sips of whatever substance it contained. The smirk never left his face, and the bottle came down onto Clare's angelic face before she could even blink.

This was why her mom left. Clare could never forgive her mother for leaving her alone in her own personal hell. She had always been a good daughter, a good friend, and devoted to God, so she couldn't fathom how she ended up in this situation. She could feel the life slowly draining away from her as her heart struggled to keep beating.

"Why daddy?" Her weak voice asked.

"Because daughter," he laughed bitterly. "You are a worthless piece of shit, just like your mother. I told your mom to get an abortion we were too young to handle a kid, but noooo she just HAD to have a child. Well guess what Clare, your mommy isn't here anymore to help you." His already dark eyes clouded over making him look demonic. He sent a kick flying into her rib cage, and with that he left his only daughter to die alone, and helpless.

Clare was holding on to a thread, that was threatening to break and leave her where she laid. She crawled over to the kitchen, blood smearing along the floor, and grabbed the cordless phone. Her body was fighting her, telling her to just give up, but she managed to dial the three important numbers.

"911, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher said on the other line. In a shaky and almost inaudible voice Clare replied, "help, please I don't know how much longer I have. Come to 6831 Starlight drive," but before they could answer Clare's body fell to the floor with a soft thud, the life was draining away, and the phone threw across the room.

The sirens were silenced as the paramedics cut the engine. A bright yellow gurney was lifted and quickly but steadily placed onto the paved roads. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as they rushed to get Clare into surgery. Oxygen was being forcefully pushed into her lungs, and IV's were pushing life saving drugs into her dying system.

When Clare awoke a sharp pain shot throughout her whole body. The last thing she remembered was begging for help on the phone, and now she was in a blinding white room. For a moment she thought she was dead and in heaven, but then again she didn't believe in God anymore, so wouldn't she technically be going to hell? Her eyes adjusted to the new settings, and she noticed that she wasn't in heaven, but in fact in a hospital room. She silently, and painfully lifted her curvy frame into a sitting position. Her auburn curls were matted around her round, pale face, and her normally bright pink lips looked almost sickly light of color. A middle aged doctor walked into the room and looked towards Clare's bed.

"Good, your awake. Do you remember anything Clare?"

"Yes." It was a short answer, but all he needed to know at the moment.

"That's very good Clare. In a few minutes an officer will be in here to ask you some questions, but until then is there any family members I can call?" Her face paled even more when he mentioned family. She really had none, but then she remembered her mom talking about her godparents one time.

"Uhhh, my godparents," she strained to remember even the slightest thing about them, " they live in Toronto, umm, Terri and Michael Edwards, I think."

"Thank you, now I suggest you get some sleep. It's been a long day for a girl of only fifteen," his rough voice said, showing the sympathy he had for the young girl. She rested for only an hour before a loud bang on the door broke her sleep.

"Clare?" A balding officer asked. He was about 5'9 and slightly buff.

"That would be me," she answered with an unemotional look.

"Do you mind telling me everything that happened?"

"Shit, where do I start?" she laughed nervously. "A few years back my family was happy, but then my dad started to drink. A year later my mom left me to handle him, didn't even bother telling me where she went. He blamed it on me, and what you guys saw has happened before. I guess that's all," tears started to form, but she refused to let them fall. From this moment on she vowed never to get close to anyone, she wouldn't, no couldn't, let anyone break her. If only she knew that one day her vow would break into little pieces due to a young man clad in black,


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it seems as if every time I post a chapter my computer breaks:0 so sorry about the delay. This is just a the first half of the next chapter. I will post the next half tonight, cause I'm about to leave for an ftsk concert:D I hope you enjoy R&R**

All at once the memories of the past few years flew into her head. The beatings. The words. The pain. The ending. Clare's short curls were matted to her head with sweat after having yet another nightmare about her father. She was supposed to leave with the Edwards in only a couple of hours, but she was scared. She didn't want to leave the safety and confinement of the hospital. She didn't want to start over. A new town, new parents, new friends, and one old secret.

The pale door swung open only to reveal a couple that looked to be in their forties. The woman had pale skin, sandy blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a black business skirt and a pink button down shirt. The man of the couple had a strong, muscular build with cropped brown hair, and baby blue eyes. His attire consisted of ratty jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Clare! Oh my God, how long has it been? The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl, and my my look at you now," exclaimed the woman.

"Please excuse my wife, she is just a little excited about having another girl in the house. I'm Michael and this is Terri," the man stated.

"Nice to meet you," Clare kindly responded.

"You will just LOVE Toronto. We have so many shops and things to do. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet our son, he is so excited to have a sibling. His name is Cameron, and I'm sure you two will just hit it off." Clare noted that Terri was a ball of energy...and tended to ramble quite a bit. "Why don't you get changed so we can get you out of this hell hole," Michael suggested. Clare smiled at the fact that Michael seemed pretty laid back, and for the first time in awhile she smiled.

**P.S. Tell me if you think I should have Jake and Imogene in this story. Same with Julia. Give opinions suggestions, everything. I take it all into account:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I haven't been inspired until today to write. And school's almost over, so I'll actually have time to update:D Please read and review, I want to know if I should continue this story. And if anyone is interested in being my Beta PM me:) Enjoy!**

Cameron sat in the quaint living room with some of his friends waiting for the arrival of Clare. He was pretty stoked to have another teenager in the house. He was so used to being there alone, so having someone else to talk to would be cool. He wanted Clare to feel at home, so that's why he decided it would be cool for her to meet some of his friends. Eli, Adam, Drew, Julia, Fiona, and Ali were all sitting around discussing what Clare might be like.

"I hope she isn't one of those girls," Adam said. The others looked at him, confused. "I mean like, she isn't all stuck up thinking she's better than everyone," he clarified.

"Naw, man based on what my parents told me I doubt that's how she is. They wouldn't say much, all I know is that she's had a pretty rough childhood," Cameron answered. His brown hair was grown to just above his eyes, and Eli always made fun of him for looking like Justin Bieber. Cameron usually replied with the fact that Justin had brown eyes not blue causing Eli to roll his eyes. Overall he was pretty handsome, and could probably get any girl he wanted at Degrassi.

"Maybe she'll like shopping Fi, OH MY GOD WE SHOULD TOTALLY INVITE HER TO THE MALL THIS WEEKEND," screamed Ali. This girl was the most materialistic of the bunch, other than Fiona of course, but she was still down to Earth. That's what made Drew like her so much, but he didn't have the guts to ask her out. Both of the Torres brothers had that problem, only Adam couldn't seem to ask out Fiona.

Julia laughed, not at all annoyed that she wasn't invited. Shopping wasn't really her thing, she would much rather spend the weekend watching movies with her boyfriend, Eli. The two were like the same person, both had long black hair, forest green eyes, enjoyed punk music, and dressed in all black. Everyone joked that they were more like twins than lovers, little did they know just how true that was.

"Maybe she'll be totally hot," Drew chimed in. This was pretty typical of him, he like Ali, but he was a teenage boy after all.

"Is that all you ever think about?" This time Eli spoke up.

"Shut it Goldsworthy, I'm allowed to say these things unlike you Dr. Doom."

"Maybe if you grew a pair you could be happy like me," chuckled Eli.

"You little ass-"

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you Andrew," Michael cut him off as he walked into the house and set his keys on the counter. Drew mumbled a small sorry knowing Mr. Edwards was only half joking.

"Okay guys, Clare will be walking in any moment. She's a bit shaken up, and has some cuts and bruises, so please don't ask about them. Be nice, especially you Cam, I don't want this girl being scared of because my son was being stupid. Got it?" The teens all gave him a weird look knowing that he was being a bit cryptic, but answered yes to him anyway. Not a minute later Terri walked in followed by Clare who had her head down, staring intently at her feet.

When she finally got the courage to look up everyone in the room got quiet, taking in her appearance. Her lip was cut, there was a giant bruise on the left side of her face, and her left eye was black and swollen. She wore blue skinny jeans, a white and pink floral shirt, and a white cardigan in order to hide her other injuries. It scared her to see so many people she didn't know in one place, and it took all of her strength not to run out of the room.

"Um, hey Clare. I'm Cameron, and these are my friends, Eli, Adam, Drew, Julia, Fiona, and Ali," he said pointing to each teen as they were introduced. Clare only replied with a small smile saying that she would be back down in a second. Her feet took off at an almost sprint just wanting to take her away from that room. She didn't want friends. She didn't want these people to know about her. She didn't want to be considered a freak.

When she reached what Terri had told her would be her room she closed the door and sat on her bed, letting a couple salty tears slide down her face. No, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let her dad get that satisfaction, he broke her, but no one could know.

Back down stairs the group were talking in hushed tones about Clare.

"What happened to her? She looks like she got hit by a truck!" Ali pointed out. Each person threw out their own ideas. Adam thought that she might have gotten into a bad drug deal, Drew just thought that once she was healed up she would be hot as hell, Fiona thought she could have actually gotten into a car crash. Stories were bounced around until Terri walked back into the room.

"Now children, Clare just got out of a bad situation. Michael said he didn't want you guys asking questions, and I agree, so if you will please stop throwing out these ridiculous ideas it would be appreciated." They knew not to mess with Mrs. Edwards once she gave a rule, so they quickly changed the topic until Clare walked down the stairs.

"Sorry, I had some things I had to take care of," she said politely. The conversation drifted into small talk about the things she liked doing and how school was going to be. Clare was actually starting to like the others as much as she didn't want to. She thought Adam was nerdy but cool, Drew was a bit self-centered but extremely nice, Ali was eccentric but lots of fun, Fiona was arrogant but had good fashion tips, Julia was weird but seemed like the most laid back, Cameron was nonchalant but would be a protective older brother, and Eli...well Eli was different. She had no idea what to think about him. His style was something completely foreign to Clare, but she liked it. Her eyes kept drawing towards his, and she always got lost in them. He was funny but never disrespectful, and his smile made butterflies form in her stomach. She wouldn't let this happen though. She already made a vow not to let anyone close, and plus it by the looks of it he was already taken by Julia.

Clare excused herself for the night knowing that school was the next day and she needed her rest. The other kids gave her hugs telling her that they couldn't wait to see her the next day.

"Night sis, it seems like my friends enjoyed talking to you." Cameron said, happy that Clare was fitting in as well as she was. "I'll show you around school tomorrow, sleep well." Clare smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys can expect a chapter at least once a week, but I'll try to update more often. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews:) I was reading my last chapter, and I realized how rushed it seemed and how many errors I made:/ I'm hoping this one is better, but I could still use a beta if anyone is interested. Last but not least, alsfhaslkdfsjdfhsalkd my favorite author on this site reviewed my story:D:D:D So, a huge thanks to The Cliffhanger Girl! Anywho, R&R, enjoy:)**

She stood facing the mirror, scrutinizing the way she looked from head to toe. Her simple outfit of blue jeans and a pink crop top was cute, but she felt like the marks on her face would push everyone away. Well, everyone except for Cameron and his friends. They had no clue as to what happened to the girl, but they didn't try to pry into her life. She was thankful for that. The pain was still too new, the memories would flash back at the worst times.

It felt like Clare had absolutely no control over when it happened. She was in the car with Terri and Michael when the first one came. She pictured her father's face looming over her own with a traitorous look in his eyes. She saw the beatings, one after another until the cloud over her eyes decided to retreat leaving her to dwell in her own tears.

"CLARE FIVE MINUTES," Cameron yelled. She didn't reply, but instead kept staring at her face. The black eye and the cut on her lip seemed to only get worse, and no matter how much makeup she wore she couldn't seem to cover them up. She ran a hand through her auburn curls, getting ready for the horrible day ahead.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Cameron said as he and Clare stepped out of the car. He slammed the door shut and jogged up to the steps where Clare had started to walk towards. Clare was only a sophomore while he was a junior, so he knew that they wouldn't have very many classes together. That's what he thought before they walked to the office and retrieved her schedule.

"Holy shit Clare! How are you in almost all of my classes as a sophomore?" he questioned.

"Before I left I was in the above honors program at my school, but since they don't have that here Simpson decided to just place me in upper level classes," she nonchalantly replied. Clare tried to calm on the outside while inside she was screaming. She couldn't take the judging looks of her peers. Rumors about the new girl were already floating about.

"I heard she got expelled because she got into a fight at her old school and almost killed a kid."

"Really? I heard that her entire family got into a car crash and she was the only one to survive."

"No, that can't be true. Someone told me that she went crazy and killed her parents." There seemed to be absolutely no limit to the imaginations of Degrassi students, and they didn't seem to care that these rumors could break the already fragile girl.

Cameron had to say goodbye since Clare was headed to Grade 11 English but he was scheduled for Chemistry. Now she was alone, and she was scared. People were obviously trying to avoid talking to her, and her face was starting to hurt even more. She dared to let a couple tears fall down her porcelain skin as she made her way down the now emptying hallway. Her steps were slow and she took her time knowing that she had the I'm-the-new-girl-and-I-got-lost excuse up her sleeve.

Clare wasn't paying attention to the other students until she ran into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Clare mumbled trying to choke back sobs. She looked up into familiar eyes and then noticed the boys all black attire. Eli.

"Clare? It's alright, really. Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." He looked genuinely concerned for the girl.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You obviously aren't. Come with me," Eli said not giving her an option. He took her hand into his and brought her to the picnic tables in the front of the school. "You can trust me Clare. Now tell the truth, what's going on?" His simple caring made her heart flutter. No, she couldn't let it. She was too broken to be in a relationship, and he had a girlfriend. It just wouldn't work.

"A lot, and I'm sorry Eli, but I can't tell you. Or anyone. I'm broken and bruised, and I'm better that way. I'm not good for anybody or anything, so I'll leave you alone," she said as she began to walk away. Eli however, wouldn't have any of it. He sprinted next to Clare and forced her to turn around.

"Clare, why the hell would you think that? You're beautiful, sweet, charming, and even though I don't know what happened to you, whatever it is must have been bad, and you're a strong person to be able to get through it. So, please don't ever think you're not good enough." His speech only made her tears grow.

"Thank you Eli, so far you're the only one who thinks so." Eli brought the young girl into a tight embrace, holding her until the sobs died down.

"We should probably get to class, we're already late. Where do you need to go?" He asked.

"Grade 11 English with Mrs. Dawes."

"Wait, aren't you in Grade 10?"

"Ummm...yeah."

"Damn Clare, cute and smart. Here, I'll walk you since I'm in that class to." Clare blushed at Eli's kind words, but decided not to read into what he had said. The two teens made their way to class silently, stealing glances at each other from time to time. When they finally walked into the classroom, Mrs. Dawes gave them both a death glare.

"It's nice of you to finally join us. May I ask why you're both late to class?"

"Sorry Mrs. Dawes, this is Clare's first day and I was showing her around, we managed to lose track of time," Eli calmly replied.

"You're lucky she's new and you're an A student Mr. Goldsworthy. But if it happens again detention for both of you."

"Yes ma'am," Eli said, taking his seat and leading Clare to the empty one right behind of him.

"Welcome to Degrassi Clare Edwards," Eli whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took awhile to update, we didn't have finals so every teacher was forced to give us projects, and I've been swamped. But it is now summer, so yay updates!:D**

**A big thanks to The CliffHanger Girl for being my beta:)**

**R&R, enjoy!**

Believe it or not, there was once a time when she didn't have to worry. A time where her mother was around, when her dad wasn't always drunk, and there was no such thing as the feelings of fear.

Sure, every now and again she thought the boogie man lived under her bed and she would scream until someone came to assure her that he didn't exist. But it seemed useless, because in her mind, the boogie man did exist. He was always with her wherever she went, his face never leaving her thoughts. He made her scared to be awake, and even more scared to sleep. After her mom left, Clare would stay up for days knowing that while sleeping, she had no one to protect her.

There was one night when her father had come home late. Clare was sitting in her room listening, waiting for her dad's footsteps to disappear, so she knew it was safe to sleep. Instead of trailing off to the other side of the house, his heavy feet pounded their way up the stair case. She pushed herself to the back of the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin, seeking some kind of safety.

She heard a bang, the rustle of the doorknob, all followed by the hoarse voice of her drunk father. He was, with no doubt, drunk and ready to take his anger out on the young girl.

_He beat her, yet she didn't cry._

_She couldn't cry. _

It was like every switch in her body was turned off so she wasn't able to feel a thing. She laid there while his fist made contact with her body over and over again, while the ugly bruises began to form, even when he began to touch her. He eventually left her, bleeding, scared, broken, and stuck with the realization that her father took away the only thing she had left.

Her innocence always seemed to keep her holding on, but now that tether to life had been brutally cut, she had nothing.  
>-`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````<p>

"Clare? Clare? Guys, is she even alive?"

_ It had happened again._

The flashbacks.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't fight them off. They were almost always there to haunt her, to remind her of what he had done to her. It was a constant burden she would have hanging over her head until she was buried, six feet beneath the desolate ground.

Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her bloodshot eyes.

She was surrounded by Cameron, Eli, Adam, and Fiona. Her head lifted slightly, and she noticed Julia sitting on Degrassi's front steps, a few feet from everyone else, looking rather annoyed than concerned.

"Thank God, you're alive!" Adam exclaimed exaggeratingly, as he helped her stand.

"Wha-what happened?" Clare quietly muttered.

This time, Eli spoke up, "We were all talking and you just fainted. We were worried, you hit your head, are you all right?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Clare brushed her hands on her knees, secretly wondering why Julia looked pissed at her. She didn't know how insecure Julia was, how afraid she was of losing Eli. They were already falling apart before Clare arrived and now seeing him care so much about a girl he hardly knew was sending her off the edge. She couldn't bear the idea of not being with Eli; she loved him so much, but inside she knew that they were drifting.

Clare was beautiful, even with the hideous bruise on her face, and that made everything seem ten times worse to Julia. She knew the look he had in his eyes the second Clare fell. It was the one he would get every time Julia would tell him about her step-mom. The one that said "I love you, and I want to help".

_The one that he no longer gave her._

"Hey Cam, I'll give Clare a ride home. I don't think it's good for her to try and walk all of the way back. You want to come?" Eli offered.

"Nah man, it's a nice day. I'll walk Julia home since Morty only has two seats." Cameron replied, referring to Eli's hearse.

"Thanks Cam, bye guys. Here, I'll help you to my car Clare." Eli reached his hand out to grasp Clare's, but she instinctively pulled it away before he could.

The two teens waved goodbye and headed to Degrassi's parking lot. Eli, being the gentleman that he was, ran ahead of her in order to open the passenger door. Cece, his mom had instilled a sense of chivalry into her son, telling him to always treat girls with the respect that they deserved. Clare mumbled a small "thanks", as she climbed into her seat. Eli closed the door, and headed to the driver's seat.

"So...how was your first day?" He asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"Well, based on how you saw me in tears after only an hour, I'll let you figure that one out," she replied, gaining some confidence around the boy.

"Will I ever find out why you were crying?" The questions didn't seem to end, yet for some odd reason, she didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe someday," she said. She truly meant it too. As strange as it seemed, she trusted Eli already. She didn't know why, and she didn't necessarily want to, but she did.

"I think I can settle for that."

The conversation drifted off into a comfortable silence. Eli took the time to study Clare's actions. The way she never spoke unless spoken to, how she often walked with her head down, how she flinches any time someone came close to touching her.

Something about her made him want to be her protector. He didn't want to see anyone break the already fragile girl. He had felt that way about Julia too at one point, but now it seemed as if Julia no longer wanted his help. He knew he loved her, but it was as if he wasn't _in_ love with her. It felt like they were siblings, not lovers.

It was a fact he didn't want to face; they were losing each other, yet something in him didn't care.

There was a voice telling him that they were better off friends, that there was another girl out there for him.

Believe it or not, the girl could be the one with curly, auburn locks and blue eyes. Possibly the one that was sitting only a few inches away from him, staring out the window, with a blank, emotionless expression on her porcelain face…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update, a lot of things have been going on. Anywho, this is shorter, but needed:) hope y'all like it. A big thanks to The Cliffhanger Girl for being my beta! R&R.**

There are millions of stars spread far and wide in an endless loop. They sparkle from Earth, but close up they aren't that majestic. People are always frantic when they have the ability to see a rare constellation; the ones that come around once in a lifetime, the ones that embody beauty. But those same people never get excited by the same old ones.

_That's just human nature._

Everyone says they love the things they see on a normal basis, yet the second something spectacular comes along it is the only thing people care about.

Julia saw this around Clare.

Her roof was her save haven. No one could find her up there, question her, or see her drinking her way into oblivion. Eli wasn't there to tell her to stop, and for once, she didn't care.

The bottle tilted upward until the last drop left. She chucked it on the ground, loving the way the glass shattered. The pieces glistened in the moonlight and Julia was in a drunken trance. She picked up the sharpest one and slid it across her pale skin.

Pain shot up her arm, blood oozed out, she did it again. And again.

Her arm turned into a canvas of hate.

She could hear Eli in her head. She nearly lost it. Her trance broke, and the glittering glass fell from her grip. What had she done? The red was no longer oozing, but pouring. She was getting dizzy. Her feet had somehow managed to bring her back inside her room.

Silent tears fell as she wrapped a towel around her mangled mess of a limb. She couldn't let anyone see, but how? Julia reached into the bathroom cabinet and pulled out gauze.

If she would do this, then no one would question, and if they did, she'd have an excuse. She would wrap her arm and if anyone asked she would tell them she twisted her wrist.

She was officially broken, and she feared she couldn't be saved this time.

"Eli, I need to talk to you. Now," Julia said. This was the time. They needed to end things, not keep stringing each other along.

This seemed strange to Eli. Julia wasn't one to confront people, especially at school.

"Okay, what about?" he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Instead of answering him, Julia dragged him over to Morty so that no one could hear them.

"It's Clare, well not her specifically, but what she made me realize. We're falling apart Eli, we have been for quite awhile, and I'm almost completely sure you know that too. The way you look at her, hell, you used to give me the same damn look, and now it's like I'm your sister or something!" Tears pricked her dark eyes and she struggled to find her next words.

"Eli...I love you, and I know you love me, but it just isn't the same anymore...I-I'm sorry."

"Jules, are you breaking up with me?" The look on his face showed how hurt he should have been, yet inside he almost felt relieved.

Like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Y-y-yes. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. We just weren't...meant to be, I guess. I don't want to lose you Eli, you're my best friend. Can we keep it that way, please?" Julia's voice grew quiet, scared that Eli would want nothing to do with her anymore.

"I would like that." Eli reached down and grabbed one of her hands in his own. "Can I have one last kiss?"

Without waiting for an answer, his lips found hers for the last time.

When they broke apart she began to walk back towards Degrassi while Eli just stood there and watched. Before she headed up the stairs she turned over her shoulder. Eli caught a glance of the gauze wrapped over her arm, but didn't have time to say anything before she spoke.

"Oh, and Eli? Go after Clare." She smiled reassuringly and turned back around.

She left him there in the hallway, broken and confused. They were best friends, told each other everything and blossomed into a relationship.

Why it ended this way, he decided to conclude; it was destiny calling his name.

Preferably, in Clare's direction.


End file.
